This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This is the SPF Breeding Colony supplement. Animals are made available as subjects to NIH supported investigators for AIDS related research and contribute to national health priorities. The goal of this project is to obtain more complete information regarding the genetic MHC region, which is vital for all SPF rhesus macaques housed at the Yerkes Primate Center. This information will greatly enhance the utility of these animals for all infectious disease studies undertaken at the Center. This includes haplotype analysis of the MHC region and typing of nine specific fuctional alleles within the region. To date, we have collected blood samples from the animals for analysis and are currently performing all the necessary DNA extractions. PCR conditions for each microsatellite have been optimized and multimarker panels designed. Preliminary analysis of a small subset of the population has been performed to ensure expected results were obtained. Specific functional allele typing is currently undergoing optimization with the expectation to perform both aspects of this project as soon as DNA extractions are complete.